Classroom of the Elite: One Shots
by WwEpsilonwW
Summary: Short stories on our mysterious Class D student and his school life. Is youth all its cracked up to be?
1. Blessings or Misfortune?

**Just a short story about an idea I had. Takes place after volume 10.**

**Blessings or Misfortune?**

How did this happen...

As a healthy highschool boy, I should be happy at this turn of events. However, I can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of impending doom forsaking my life.

And all because I wanted my bag.

Opening the classroom door of the room 1-D, my gaze wanders to a group of people occupying it. Three female students. Horikita Suzune, Kaurizawa Kei, and Sakura Airi. All beautiful women in the eyes of society. Which is why this current situation is difficult, even for me.

All of these girls were in various states of undress.

And... It left nothing to the imagination.

I stood there, at the entrance, staring at them blankly. Seconds go by as a stare in utter confusion. Then, when my brain catches up and starts processing again, I deeply sigh, and close the door quietly.

"Don't mind me."

"H-hold up!"

Just as I'm about to make my glorious escape, Kei makes her move, stopping the door from closing.

Positioning her body away from the door, she sticks out her head out and glares at me with an embarrased look.

"So- so you plan to peek and then leave!?!"

A ridiculous statement leaves her mouth as I contemplate what she said. When my thoughts were in order, I spoke.

"Are you implying that I should have remained staring, or did you want me to come in and stare from an even closer position?"

My words quickly leave her a blushing mess as she tries to formulate a response.

"N-no, I, you, I mean, just wait out here, you emotionless idiot!"

She says that with an exasperated tone and shuts the door.

That would have hurt my feelings if I didn't already know that about myself.

My ears catch frantic scrambling, hushed voices, and... squealing?

As I was considering the possibility of leaving, and putting this mess behind me, which would probably only prolong my dread, the door is slided open to reveal Horikita, staring at me like I am the incarnation of filth. And she is fully dressed in her usual uniform. She notices where my eyes were, causing me to immediately regret my mistake.

She stares at me for a while then speaks.

"Did you see?"

"I- I don't know what you mean."

"DID... YOU... SEE...?" Her eyes glaze over with a red shade as she repeats herself.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I hopefully inquire.

"I see..." She says this in a matter of fact tone. "Ayanokoji, please come in."

She says this with a very fake smile on her face. This is not good. I quickly try to find an excuse that wou-

"Are you trying to find an excuse to leave." She says dryly.

Scary!

"N-no, of course not!" I quickly make my way in the classroom.

I see the other two girls, looking very understanding and smiling like pure-hearted saints.

Not.

Sakura was fully red in the face, swaying from side to side, and muttering something about responsibility and ... marriage? Not sure what that means. And then Kei. Who is looking at me with flushed cheeks pouting. She whispers something I can't hear.

"If you wanted to peek, all you had to do was ask..."

"Kei?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!" She frantically waves her arms around.

Another voice brings my attention.

"Ayanokoji, what were you doing here? Its after school. Could it be that you knew we'd be changing for the pool outing we had planned, and wanted to stare at our nude bodies with malicious ulterior motives."

"That was not my intention..."

Malicious ulterior motives?

"Or were you so desperate to stare at a naked female body that you would resort to such distasteful methods?"

"I have never wanted to see any of you naked..."

A twitch of eyebrows ran through the room.

"Oh... then why are you here Ayano-pervert-koji."

"That insult wasn't necessary, and there."

I pointed to my desk where my bag was draped across the seat. The girls looked at it for several seconds. Sakura and Kei looked relieved ... and also dissapointed somehow.

Horikita looked at it with disbelief.

"Y-you came, to get your bag?" She stutters a bit, cheeks going red.

Cute.

"Yes, that's all. I had no idea you three were in here. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable."

I look at each girl in turn.

"N-no it fine, Ayanokoji, I know you don't have those eyes..." Sakura says smiling.

Again with the eyes. What does that mean?

"Anyway, I'll just grab my bag and go home, sorry to bother you."

I walk over to my desk and sling the bag over my shoulder. I nod to the girls who were looking at me anxiously and proceeded to head towards the door.

"Wait! Ayanokoji."

Kei stops me.

"Yes..."

The girls look at each other and as if coming to an agreement, all nod.

Horikita speaks up.

"Would you like to come with us?" She asks as her eyes drift to the side of the room.

Huh?

"Come with you... to the pool?"

They all nod.

"You know I'm a guy right?"

"Of course we know!" Kei says.

"But... you've been a decent enough acquaintance for you to be trustworthy in times like these so... yes, if you would like to go, you have been invited."

Horikita says these words with extreme diffficulty.

Wow.. I'm not even a comrade to her but an acquaintance.

I should probably say no. I'm going to say no. And yet...

"Okay, sure, I'll go.

And just like that, for some reason, their faces brighten up.

"Really? Sakura asks.

"Yes... it it a problem?" I inquire hesitantly.

"No, there's no problem"

"I see, well, when should I go?"

"We will meet you there in 30 minutes. So get ready, and don't you dare be late." Kei finishes with that as she leads the other girls out of the room.

Which leaves me alone.

The pool huh?

I came to this school to live a normal high school life, without any distractions. So going to the pool is definitely something I wouldn't normally do, especially with others. But... this is youth right?

I think about this as I walk out of the classroom with a hint of a smile on my face.

Oh... and for some reason, when I passed Chahabira-sensei, she gave me the weirdest look.

**Hope you enjoyed. I think Sakura calls Ayanokoji by his first name but oh well. And He calls Kei by her first name, but pretty sure only in private, again oh well.**

**-Epsilon**


	2. Eavesdroppers Part 1

"Hey Ayanokoji, come on!"

Ike appears in front of me in the hallway. He casually waves to me towards the classroom.

Its the weekend, and I was planning to stay in my room; however, I was invited by Ike and the others for a discussion, they called it.

Being the loner that I am, I jump at the opportunity of getting invited by a friend.

So on this Saturday morning, I am walking down the hallways of the school, heading to Class 1-D.

Eventually, I see a restless Ike waiting at the door. He notices my presence, turning around to face me.

And that's how this uncomfortable tale begins.

Ike hurriedly rushes me into the room.

The sight that awaits me are two serious boys staring at me intently.

"Ayanokoji, please take a seat..."

Yamauchi and Sudou gave me these ominous words as I stood in the door way.

Not wanting to question this serious atmosphere I complied with little resistance.

Ike stood up in front of the classroom addressing the three of us.

"Now that Ayanokoji is here, lets get started."

Ike took a deep breath... and spoke.

"Time to rank the Class D girls!"

"Yeah!"

Sudou and Yamauchi stood up from their chairs radiating excitement.

I see... well I'll just let myself out.

I sneakily get up from my chair and try to escape this unfortunate situation.

However, unsurprisingly, my attempts were quickly shut down as I was immediately noticed.

"Where do you think your going Ayanokoji!"

Three voices shot at me like a bullet.

No choice but to respond, I answer honestly.

"Sorry, but if the girls find out about this, it won't end well..."

I say this, trying to present them with some logic they will hopefully understand. Also...

I really want to avoid troublesome situations like this.

Now desperate, Yamauchi frantically spoke.

"Its not like their going to find out, its the weekend, no one is going to show up." He laughs nervously.

He then speaks with more determination.

"Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, your acquaintances with a bunch girls in class!"

"Thats-"

"Don't even try to deny it! You are the only person Horikita talks to, you were partners with Satou during the Partner Test, Sakura is the most shy girl in existence, yet she talks to you willingly, Kushida converses with you a little more than necessary, and don't get my started about those rumors of you meeting with Kaurizawa on Valentines Day!"

So that's the only reason I was invited...

"Well-"

"And then there is also rumors that has seen you with Chabashira-sensei, as well as the Class B's teacher's over familiarity with you!"

Sudou, Yamauchi, and Ike presented a surprising amount of evidence regarding my guilt.

I sigh.

"Very well..."

I see that I'm not getting out of this so I head back to my seat.

Not before seeing various shadows figheting beyond the door.

Could that be...

"Anyway! Lets begin!"

Ike stands back up and begins the discussion.

"First up is..."

* * *

A group of girls were heading to the classroom over the weekend as a place to hang out.

Those girls included:

Kaurizawa Kei, Satou Maya, Kushida Keiko, Hasebe Haruka, Sakura Airi, who was invited forcibly by Hasebe, then completely unexpectedly, Horikita Suzune, who's motives for tagging along were unclear.

This odd group of girls made their way down the halls to Class 1-D.

"Okay girls, I've got snacks, pillows, and blankets, so we can get comfy!"

Kushida says this as she holds up said items.

"Thanks Kushida, your a life saver!"

Satou and the others voice their agreement, well, except for Horikita and Sakura.

Finally arriving at the door, Kaurizawa, who was equally excited to hang out, reaches for the door, but stops...

"Whats wrong Kaurizawa?" Satou asks.

"There are voices... in the classroom." She says curiously.

The girls look at eachother, then all scurrying to press their ears against the door, Horikita and Sakura doing so more reserved.

And thus, it begins... [Hope your excited as I am!]

"Hasebe Haruka..."

Hasebe froze at her name being called. It sounded like it was Ike who was speaking.

"What are they talking about?" Hasebe whispered, curious as to why her name was being mentioned.

And then Yamauchi spoke, shattering all their expectations.

"The number one contender for biggest breasts in the class!"

The mood of all the girls dropped instantly.

The temperature iced over, leaving people like Sakura, who wasn't used to people, sweating nervously.

Hasebe instantly reached for the door, but was stopped by... Horikita?

"Wait... if you go in now, we will have no proof to use against them. But if we wait, and record them, we can use this to black-mail them in the future."

Horikita calmly said this to the girls.

"Hmmm...while I don't usually support using such underhanded tactics... I also think its unforgivable for them to rank us girls like that." Kushida said this causing the other girls to nod in agreement.

Horikita took out her phone and activated a recording app. The rest began to listen...

"I agree, those things are massive!" Sudou butted in his own opinion.

Sudou's existence was not overly suprising, however, the little respect Horikita has had for him up to now, died instantly.

Kuarizawa spoke up, realizing something.

"Wait... if those three idiots are there, then surely...

And then, Yamauchi said something, confirming her suspicions.

"What do you think, Ayanokoji?"

The girls were surprised by this but somehow expected him to be present.

Hasebe unconsciously leaned in closer to the door.

"Me? Think about what?"

Ayanokoji's disinterested voice echoed to them.

"Hasebe obviously, were you listening. Do you think their hot?"

"I disagree..."

The boys were surprised by this, as well as Hasebe. She had ever heard that her breasts were unappealing. All throughout middle school, she received lecherous gazes from her fellow students, and sometimes from her male teachers. It was hard to go through school like that.

"You don't like big breasts? I thought for sure you did, well, I guess it makes sense why you hang out with Horikita so much, ha ha."

Horikita narrows her eyes at that.

"My preferences aside, that's not what I meant." Ayanokoji states matter of factly.

"Huh?"

I sigh internally.

I really have to say this.

"You asked me if I thought Hasebe's breasts were hot, but not if Hasebe was hot."

Hasebe rose her head at this.

"Huh? What's the difference?" Yamauchi asked.

This is important, if I could get these three to look at girls with respect, instead of the constant perverted ulterior motives they always have had, then their popularity will soar, becoming important tools for me. And conversely, for the class.

"What I mean is... is your evaluation based solely on her breast size, and not her other good traits. Your creating something to be used as a reference to date them, correct?"

"Uh... y-yeah, that's right!" Gears finally clicked into Yamauchi and the other's heads.

"Then, you should obviously include those traits. For example, she has beautiful hair, her eyes are really pretty, her cool beauty attitude gives her lots of points. She has a very mature voice and constantly looks out for others. She is very protective of her friends and even helps out people like Sakura, who have difficulty talking to people."

Ayanokoji says this all in an even tone.

Hasebe's heart was beating non-stop at Ayanokoji's words, her face also completely red. She did not expect someone, Kiyopon especially, to say these things about her.

The girls looked at Hasebe with jealousy, well, most of them. Some were too proud to admit it to themselves, but they did feel churning in their stomach at the boy's words.

"Wow! You know so much Ayanokoji, teach us more!"

"Well I... I tend to notice these things as a loner."

"Keep going!"

Well, if its for the good of the class, I shouldn't stop here...

"Regarding her body..."

"Here it comes..." Hasebe mutters.

The girls look at her with sympathy.

"Try to imagine, how much willpower it takes to come outside everyday, when every male is constantly looking at you. Not because it was love at first sight, or because your face is pretty, but because she has huge breasts."

Hasebe's expectations were thrown out the window with these unexpected words.

"For example... how much confessions do you think she's gotten from boys?"

"Huh? Oh, probably a lot considering how big sh- ... oh..." Ike said this then realized the ultimate truth.

Ike, Sudou, and Yamauchi look at each other, guilt on each of their faces.

"Crap... that sucks, now I feel really guilty..."

"Don't beat yourselves up too much. Even I find myself accidently staring, we are males after all.."

That was the final straw for Hasebe as she fell to her knees. Her face was exploded in red and she was letting out a strange noise.

"Funyaaaaaa..."

"This is so embarrasing!" She breathed out.

She had idea that Ayanokoji understood her so much. Even more than that, he was basically saying he saw her as a person, rather than, solely based on her body.

"Alright, I get you Ayanokoji, we'll approach each girl correctly from now on!"

Yamauchi, Sudou, and Ike said this with newfound determination.

"Next is..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright That's it.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**This was fun to write.**

**Please tell me of you liked it, and who I should do next in the group.**

**-Epsilon**


End file.
